The Labyrinth Through Our Eyes
by Moonshine3
Summary: It's a stormy night when Allana and Carissa are watching "Labyrinth", and a bolt of lightening zaps them into the movie!


" You remind me of the babe! What babe? The babe with the power. What power? Power of voodoo, who do, you do, do what, remind me of the babe!" the girls sang as a thunderstorm brewed in the background.  
  
"Dude, that rain is getting awfully powerful out there," stated Allana, the blonde of the duo.  
  
"Yea, I know.y'think we'll get a storm?" replied Carissa, the epitome of understatements.  
  
Allana glanced over at Carissa, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement that had just left her mouth.  
  
"You just surprise me sometimes, with that wisdom that flows from your mouth child!" she retorted.  
  
Carissa stuck her tongue out at her friend, the trademark annoyance symbol. A loud crack of thunder interrupted what she was about to say, making both girls jump in surprise and shriek in fear.  
  
"I think it's here already," she stated instead, slouching a bit on the couch, hoping to sink through the cushions.  
  
Allana slowly rose from her side of the room, crossing over, carrying her blanket and plopped down beside Carissa.  
  
"You know, we are the two biggest whimps when it comes to storms," laughed Allana, a tad bit uncomfortable with the lightening that was flashing in the background.  
  
Carissa nodded, pulling some of Allana's blanket over her own legs.  
  
"Yea, I know. Let's just keep watching the movie to get our minds off the storm," she replied.  
  
Carissa and Allana both turned their attention back to the movie right as Sara was approaching a pair of unusual looking doors.  
  
As always, Allana had a sarcastic remark to make to this.  
  
"Whoa! Somebody must be smokin' something to think of THOSE things!" commented Allana, giggling at her own remark.  
  
Carissa chuckled, nodding her agreement to Allana's remark.  
  
"The one thing I don't get is when she asks the one door that question. HOW in the WORLD is ANYONE supposed to understand THAT?" Carissa stated, shaking her head a bit.  
  
"I understand it," stated Allana "it's just because you can't handle the unbelievable difficulty of the already obvious."  
  
Carissa stared at Allana, a confused look upon her face.  
  
"HUH?" she retorted.  
  
Allana shook her head in disgust, wondering why she dealt with this child, then laughed.  
  
"You're something else sometimes. I wonder where you got that from," Commented Allana, knowing that it would confuse Carissa all the more.  
  
Carissa just shook her head and turned back to the movie, seeing Sara talk to the helping hands.  
  
"You never cease to confuse me. I'm just gonna shut up now," Carissa muttered, folding her arms over her stomach.  
  
Allana made a huge smile, enjoying the fact that she had confused her best friend.  
  
"You know you love me," Allana stated as another huge flash of lightening streaked across the sky.  
  
Carissa smiled a bit, jumping some at the flash of light.  
  
"Yes, of course. Dearly, though. Not queerly," she replied to her buddy.  
  
"Well, I don't care how you love me, I'm scootin' closer to you cause I'm about to piss my pants!" Allana commented as she proceeded in scooting closer to Carissa.  
  
Carissa smiled again, shifting the blanket so it wouldn't get tangled.  
  
"Alrighty!" she said, slouching a bit further into the cushions.  
  
Allana saw a perfect opportunity to do what she did best, scare her friend. Hoggle was just about to open a door, in which Allana knew pots and pans fell out of. As soon as the door was open, Allana extended her pointy finger and tickled Carissa, making her jump and shriek.  
  
Landing on the floor, Carissa rubbed her bum with a muttered "Ow." and slowly scrambled back up on the couch. Right when she sat herself next to Allana again, an unusually large bolt of lightning shot through the sky to hit the house they were in. Both girls shrieked and clung to each other in fear, a soft sizzle running down their spines as their eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Alms for the poor?" a scratchy voice uttured, causing Carissa to snap her eyes open and gaze about the slightly dark area.  
  
"What's going on?" Carissa whispered to Allana, who was currently looking constipated with her eyes closed so tightly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!?" Allana squeaked, finally opening her eyes and blinking several times, wondering who had spiked her drink.  
  
Carissa continued to gaze about, and noticed Sara, Hoggle, and a beggar- looking bird in front of them.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Allana!" she hissed, "Check this out!" Carissa poked Allana's arm and motioned toward the three characters.  
  
About the same time that Carissa is motioning towards the three characters, the beggar stood up, casting aside his costume, revealing the most beautiful being either of them had ever seen.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh.Becky, look at his butt," Allana commented as drool was apparently starting to collect at her lip.  
  
"But.I'm not Becky." Carissa inquisitively stated, but gazed over anyway. Her eyes went wide as she shrieked in surprise, nearly falling over, causing the three to glance over at the two.  
  
"WHO are you, and WHAT do you want?" Jareth questioned, tilting his head to the side in that adorably sexy way he does.  
  
"My name is Allana, this THING over here is my friend Carissa," Allana responded, " and I will be your slave, do anything you want, JUST KEEP ME HERE WITH YOU!"  
  
Carissa stared at Allana, a bit flabbergasted, muttering to herself, "I can't believe she has the audacity to say something like that." and stood up, brushing off her baby blue pajama pants and folding her arms over her stomach.  
  
Jareth furrowed his brow a bit in some confusion, shifting his stance with a glance to Sara and Hoggle before turning his gaze back to the two pajama clad blondes.  
  
"And just HOW did you get here?" He asked, not directing his question to anyone in particular.  
  
"Umm.well.y'see.uh.I dunno.uh.EXACTLY how we.uh.got here.but.aww.I'm confused!" Carissa answered, running her fingers through her short, ear length hair.  
  
Allana looked over at Carissa and said, "I told you we should have stayed at your house."  
  
Carissa glanced at Allana, "Well, if we stayed at my house, this prolly would have happened anyway, just a little later, or sooner, depending on which direction that storm was going."  
  
Allana proceeded to stand up, tapping Carissa on the head in the process.  
  
"Child, do you know the probability that this is all a huge hallucination," commented Allana, "or the fact that your house isn't NEARLY as strange as mine."  
  
Jareth walked over to the two and cleared his throat, quickly gaining their attention.  
  
"I know you two probably ENJOY arguing with each other, but I have other things to do. Now. HOW did you get here?" he agitatedly asked, yet again.  
  
"Like I said a minute ago.I don't know.Sir.uh.Your Highness.sexy beastness." Carissa answered, yet again, her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth and turned a deep red.  
  
Allana glanced over to her friend, shaking her head several times.  
  
"What my friend here means to say, is that, well, in all honesties sake, we haven't the foggiest idea how we got here. The last thing we remember is watching ummm.the movie you did so wonderfully in and my house being struck by lightening," Allana clarified for Jareth.  
  
Sara and Hoggle just stood and stared at the two blonde girls, completely dumbstruck.  
  
"Movie? There must be something I have missed watching your world. I'M in a movie?" Jareth inquired, eyebrows raised a bit.  
  
"Umm.yea.actually.it's this story. Y'see.you're yourself, an' Sara's Sara an' all that.umm.an' it's called Labyrinth.an'.umm.Allana.help me out here!" Carissa stammered, unable to get over the shock of being face to face with THE Jareth of the Underground.  
  
"Sir, all you have to know right now, is that I'm here to serve you in any way you need and that Carissa is disposable," Allana smirked, waiting for the following punch from Carissa that she knew was going to come.  
  
Carissa frowned, smacking Allana in the arm.  
  
"That wasn't nice. NO ONE'S disposable! No matter HOW much you're desperate to get someone," Carissa retorted, leaning against one of the walls.  
  
Allana rolled her eyes, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Well, whatever mother Carissa, all I know is that we are here with THE Jareth and I want him. I'm a very picky person when it comes to sharing, you know that!" Allana snapped.  
  
Carissa shook her head and shifted her stance to her other leg, brushing off the bottom of her bare foot.  
  
"I'm not asking you to share, Allana. If you want him THAT bad, you can have him," Carissa calmly replied.  
  
Jareth shook his head, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Though I am HIGHLY flattered, ladies, I must admit the both of you look a bit young." He started to say, but was cut off by Carissa's comment.  
  
"WE are JUST as old as Sara, thank you."  
  
"Ah.well.I apologize, but I'm in love with Sara."  
  
Sara gasped, jolted out of her staring stupor to glare at Jareth.  
  
"You're WHAT!?" she cried, "YOU'RE in LOVE with ME!? But.but.you're a monster! You STOLE my baby brother!"  
  
Jareth shook his head, smiling a bit.  
  
"Ah.but Sara. YOU asked him to be taken, and I took him. YOU cowered before me, and I was frightening. I'm reordering time and changing the stars, all for you!"  
  
"Hey! That's not 'till the end of the movie!" Carissa and Allana both cried, their arms stretched out angrily.  
  
"What? How do you know this?" Hoggle asked, his fists on his hips.  
  
"We've seen this movie like a jillion times! We've basically memorized it!" Allana blurted out.  
  
"Oh, really. Well then, what WOULD have happened here had you two not come in?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Well, you would have asked Sara how she was faring in your Labyrinth, and she would have told you that it's a piece of cake," Carissa answered, "and then you would have moved the clock forward three hours. She would have cried that it's not fair, and then, my favorite quote, you say 'You say that so often, I wonder what your basis of comparison is.' Yadda yadda yadda." All the while, Allana mouthed every word she said behind her.  
  
"Show off." Allana muttered, spinning her finger in a circle.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please please review! We need feedback for our inspiration! We won't write another until we get 15 reviews!  
  
Love, Cookies, and all that Jazz,  
  
Moonshine 


End file.
